


Be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

by just_gayaf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is a band nerd, F/F, Gen, High School Football, Multi, Quarterback!Emily, Seniors in school, inspired by Netflix's QB1: Beyond the Lights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_gayaf/pseuds/just_gayaf
Summary: "In other news, the Barden County Knights announced earlier this week a big change to their line-up for the upcoming football season.  The 3 times National Champions head coach Aubrey Posen indeed created some waves when she announced that Emily Junk would be the outright starting quarterback this season. As you may recall, the number 1 dual threat quarterback of the class of 2019...."The story follows star quarterback Emily, headed into her last year of high school, as she deals with loss and the pressure that comes with her status and her dreams of playing for the NFL.Beca just moved in with her step family, and if changing high school for her senior year was not in her plans, ending up tutoring the school quarterback was definitely not what she wants. But as the girls are pushed together by destiny (and meddling friends), could the brooding brunette warm up to the charm of America's favorite jock?
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

Her feet hit the ground at a steady rate, a soft tapping sound echoing through the indigo night that envelops Barden County. Despite the early hour, the thermometer already reaches in the 70s; her breaths, however, are steady through the effort. She increases her pace.

> _**In other news, the Barden County Knights announced earlier this week a big change to their line-up for the upcoming football season. The 3 times National Champions head coach Aubrey Posen indeed created some waves when she announced that Emily Junk would be the outright starting quarterback this season.** _

__

The sun peaks over the horizon; the streetlamps have started to shut down as the early morning light hits one after the other. Her lungs are on fire and her legs are getting numb, but she doesn’t stop. Not yet. Sweat pearls on her skin, down her back and into the waistband of her shorts.

> _**As you may recall, the number 1 dual threat quarterback of the class of 2019 took over as QB1 for Bumber Allen on the first game of the last season after he suffered a brutal injury. Now John, you look surprised at her ranking, but let me refresh your memory. In her first year as starting quarterback. Only a junior! 4528 passing yards, John. With 58 touchdowns and only 6 interceptions. Now I don’t know about you, but those stats are just crazy!** _

__

The sky has turned orange, and she finally slows herself down to a walk. Her throat hurts but she forces herself to breathe slowly. She closes her eyes, letting the wind cool her skin. The air smells of freshly cut grass, and new beginnings. She exhales slowly in the glow of the morning. 

__

> _**Her stats maybe impressive, for a girl… But she’s never been hit properly, Gail. I mean, we all know a 5’11” quarterback could never compete in the SEC, but a 150lbs girl? There’s also no report of any offers from any colleges, which, you know, doesn’t surprise me. I mean… (chuckle). That’s just never going to happen, Gail. Football is a man’s sport. Always been, always will be.** _

__

> _**We'll see about that, John. I don't think we're done hearing about Emily Junk....** _


	2. I Shed My Skin (Summer-Stained And Temporary)

The sun is slowly setting on the horizon, and Emily finds herself enjoying the cool shadows of the nearby trees, her legs swinging in the void as she sits on the edge of the abandoned pool. The county had closed it for maintenance 7 years ago, and it had just never reopened, providing Emily with the perfect refuge when, on her 14th birthday, she had run away after Bumper Allen had pushed her into her cake for beating him at football. Her dad had been the one to find her, and they had spent the rest of the day sitting on the edge of the bowl, chatting as easily as they always had, using the frosting stuck to her shirt to draw on the concrete. Her dad had always known how to cheer her up.

The memory makes Emily’s throat close up, and the tall brown-haired girl exhales slowly into the summer evening air, taking in her last few hours of vacation. The purple glow of the sunset does not make her heart hurt as much as it did the first few months after Richard Hardon passed, and for a moment Emily finds herself grateful for the quiet solitude the indigo sky brings along, a break from the expectations of the rest of the world.

The sound of rustling leaves startles Emily, bringing her back to reality. A smile quickly replaces her frown, however, as she watches Benji Applebaum trudge towards her, dressed in his favorite bowling shirt and high waisted jeans, his never-ending smile playful as he lift his hands to reveal an In N Out takeout bag and a tray that is most definitely carrying shakes. Emily’s eyes widen and she scrambles to her knees, jokingly bowing down to her best friend as he joins her on the edge of the pool.

“Oh my stars, you’re an angel! I love you!” she moans, sitting back up next to him as he spreads the goods between them; chocolate shakes (Emily’s favorite), a tray of fries, and wrapped up Double-Doubles. He retorts quickly, shoving her playfully, a grin on his face.

“Honestly, woman, you say that to anyone who brings you food. You’d marry any girl who brought you to a restaurant on the first date!” Emily pretends to be hurt by his word, but her smile soon betrays her. “Oh, come on! You know the workout Coach put me through all summer! I need me some carbs!”

Coach Posen was Emily’s most vocal supporter. When Richard had approached her with the idea of Emily playing football, she had not turned him away, instead insisting on Emily coming to the tryouts. Once Emily’s natural talent had been made clear, Aubrey had done everything to make sure Emily developed to her full potential; including giving her extra workouts for the summer as well as a strict diet that would insure Emily put on the 20lbs needed to make her a real threat, insisting it would show potential colleges Emily could do what it took to succeed in the SEC.

“I know, Em. Anyway, your mom texted me and asked me to make sure you ate. I figured I’d find you here tonight” he smiles and hands Emily her milkshake.

Emily feels grateful for his company. Benji and her had been friends since forever, or at least for as long as the two of them could remember. Emily may be an only child, but she had never felt like so growing up with Benji by her side.

They eat quietly, watching the last rays of the sun disappear behind the houses. Benji is the one to break the silence, the wrappings of their meal tucked away into the paper bag, Emily pulling the last drops of her shake through her straw.

“You ready for tomorrow?”

“Pfft, are you?”

Senior year had snuck up on Emily; her junior year a blur of football and heartbreak, a summer of grief stained sunsets and empty dreams. Benji shoots her a look, as if to say, “You know what I meant”. Emily rolls her eyes, but there is a tightness in her throat when she speaks up again.

“As ready as I can be, you know.. It’s gonna be weird without Dad, that’s for sure. He always came to the games, and he would fight anyone who tried to give me shit, you remember that?” her soft giggle is reassuring to Benji, and he laughs too, shaking his head.

“Your dad was always part of the experience of coming to the games, wasn’t he?”

“I wish he could see me graduate, Ben…”

“I know. I miss him too…”

It’s nearly 10 when the pair finally moves from the spot, slowly making their way back to the street. The streets are empty, their animated discussion the only thing disrupting the night. The bittersweet feeling in Emily’s stomach has faded, and she finds herself excited for her last year of high school.

Benji is the first to get home, and they hug before parting way; him headed along the path leading to the front door, her down the sidewalk towards her street, only a block away.

When the tall brunette gets back home, she finds her mom asleep in front of the television, her glasses askew on her nose from the weight of her head against the pillow. She carefully removes them, grabbing a nearby blanket and pulling it over her mother’s sleeping body, closing the tv as she makes her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Emily’s bedroom is at the end of the second-floor corridor, the last room on the left. A window on the wall opposite to the door gives view to their neighbor’s upper floor bedroom, and although Emily had never caught sight of a person sleeping in that room since the new family had moved in, she always made sure to keep her curtains closed; out of respect or fear, she’s not sure. Her bed is propped against the wall on the left of the door, fairy lights hanging above it like stars. She quickly throws herself onto her mattress, her eyes landing on the tablet running above her desk, next to the window, where her collection of helmets from past seasons rest; a tribute to the path and efforts it took for her to get where she is.

Her phone vibrates against her thigh, and she pulls it out of the pocket of her shorts. A text from Coach Posen to the whole team.

> **“First meeting tomorrow. No practice. Info session @ 3PM. Uniforms + school pictures @ 4PM. Mandatory for ALL PLAYERS.”**

Excitement bubbles once again into Emily’s stomach, and she finds herself smiling at the thought of the next day. Her last high school season. 15 games to go.

_For you, dad. Game on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Benji's friendship gives me life. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @just-gayaf

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love football, and this story is inspired by my passion, as well as the TV Show QB1: Beyond the Lights. It follows 3 high school QBs as they go through their last year of high school before going to college.
> 
> The stats listed for Emily are actually from Bryce Young. He was the actual N.1 Dual Threat quarterback of the class of 2019, and played at Mater Dei. He currently plays for the University of Alabama. 
> 
> This chapter is just a quick introduction, the real first chapter should be up pretty soon, so you'll get more insight into the actual story. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Feel free to reach me here or on Tumblr @ just-gayaf


End file.
